


A Lucky Coincidence

by MarathonWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fanboy Eren Yeager, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Name, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Switching, Texting, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarathonWriter/pseuds/MarathonWriter
Summary: Eren would make sure that ‘Levi Ackerman’ got his wallet back. Cash and credit cards included.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this story is inspired by a [Doujinshi](https://otakurepublic.com/product/product_page_1893133.html) drawn and written by [Unap!](https://twitter.com/unaaaap?lang=en) If you're able to, please buy a copy and support the artist :) Beyond this chapter it will not follow the Doujinshi at all.

Eren paid no attention to Jean’s horrified expression as he dug into the meal that was placed in front of him only seconds previously. Two eggs over easy, four pieces of toast, a hearty serving of extra crispy hash browns, and a country fried steak that would have anyone with even the smallest understanding of clogged arteries know to stay far far away from. Jean watched with a deep frown and raised brows as Eren jammed his toast into the eggs like some kind of savage, the teen not even letting the yolk cool before shoving the food directly into his mouth.    
  
They were sitting together in a booth at a cheap diner in their city, grabbing a quick meal after the show before going home. It was the only place that would be open this late that wasn’t shitty fast food or a 7-11. The decor was painfully generic, your classic dinner with the checkered flooring and off white walls, those hideous squeaky bright red booths that were comfortable for the first few minutes before your ass started to hurt, but at least the chefs did a pretty good job at cooking well and quickly.  Most of the tourists coming to the area for the same concert as them weren’t aware of the diner, leaving Eren and Jean to enjoy their meal with only a few other groups around them.    
  
“That was like,” Eren chewed while he spoke, making Jean look away and consider saving his omelette for later. “The best show they’ve ever had.”    
  
No Name never played in their area before, the band usually going for more crowded cities to play their shows, always selling out all their seats and making a damn fortune off drink sales. To play in their small town was a god send, one that Eren didn’t shut up about for months.    
  
“This was the first one you’ve been to,” Jean countered and reached for his coffee. “You have nothing to compare it to.”    
  
Eren shook his head, his toast was dipped back into the egg and then into the sausage gravy covering his steak before finally being covered in hash browns and tossed into his mouth, “Definitely the best.” Jean cringed at the eating display.    
  
“You’ve just saying that because you want Rivaille’s dick,” Jean snickered into his coffee as Eren paused his eating to glare across the table.    
  
Jean wasn’t the first one to make that claim and certainly wouldn’t be the last. Ninety percent of the time Eren was dressed head to toe in No Name merchandise, and tonight was no different. Most of the clothing being obtained years ago, shirts that were no longer made (and very hard to find on ebay,) custom skinny jeans designed by Rivaille himself, and hell, he even wore black socks with the band name stitched near the ankles.    
  
“He’s talented, Jean. Better than you’ll ever be in your shitty garage band.”    
  
Jean rolled his eyes, “That was ten years ago, Jackass. I was eight.”    
  
“Still a shitty band,” Eren teased before grabbing for his knife to cut into the breaded steak.    
  
“You were the fucking drummer!”    
  
Eren shrugged and continued eating. Their band lasted about a week, being started on a Sunday and being broken up by Friday. All because of an argument over their name. Eren wasn’t going to let them be ‘Jean and the freaks.’ But Jean countered that ‘Eren and the boys’ was hardly any better.    
  
“Really though,” Jean looked down to his plate and poked at the eggs with his fork. “I love No Name too, but you’re fucking obsessed.”    
  
A knife was pointed in Jean’s direction, Eren narrowing his eyes at his friend, “My obsession won us tickets tonight.” It had taken three hours of Eren having his ear glued to the radio and three different phones to call into the station for his chance to win. He would have just bought the tickets, he saved up for months to get them, but they were sold out in just minutes.    
  
Jean raised in hands in mock surrender, “Fair point.”    
  
“Besides,” Eren lowered his fork and went back to eating. “I didn’t spend nearly as much as I thought I would have.”    
  
“Eren,” Jean sighed and reached across the table, grabbing Eren’s merch bag and digging through it.. “You bought No Name hair bands.” Jean held the fabric up, the stretchy loops hanging from his hands with different designs. Some to look like that wraps that went across the members faces, while the others were a mix of white and black with the band name printed across them. Definitely designed for women to wear.     
  
“I’ll wear them when I go running or something, shut up.”    
  
“You don’t even run..”    
  
“Then I’ll start!” Eren shouted and tried to take the bag from Jean’s hand, only to have it taken out of his reach.    
  
“And how much did this one cost you?” Jean asked while he dug through the bag, pulling out a small rolled up poster with a photo of Rivaille on it. The lead singer was holding a microphone to his lips and gazing into the camera with dark mysterious eyes that dared the camera man to come closer.  Eren had an even larger poster of the same image hanging above his bed, by far the best photo that the singer had taken over the years. Across the bottom was an autograph, one that had been done weeks before the tour started, a signature that Eren hadn’t even gotten in person.    
  
“Not that much,” Eren mumbled and carefully took the poster from Jean’s grasp, only to look down at it fondly. Autographed merch was always the hardest to obtain, he would have paid five times as much for what he was holding as carefully as he could.    
  
“You’ve got a problem, man,” Jean said. “Rivaille isn’t even that hot, you shouldn’t waste your money on this shit,” he paused. “Seriously, buy some other fucking merch.”    
  
Eren slammed his fists onto the table, making their plates and silverware clink against the cheap table stop, “I can buy whatever the fuck I want! Rivaille is the most precious person in the world to me!” His fists were clenched, the teen trying to contain his anger over such a stupid conservation. “He’s strong but passionate and caring! He’s fucking gorgeous and I’m completely bewitched by him!”    
  
“Jesus Eren, say it louder for the people in the back,” Jean hissed and raised his hand to hide his face, the few other guests in the diner staring at their table and waiting for Eren to jump across the table and attack Jean.    
  
“Fuck you,” Eren growled to Jean and went back to cutting his steak. “Rivaille and his music helped me through a lot of shit over the years, and I’ll never forget that.”    
  
“I’m sorry, alright?” Jean offered up his white flag. “Buy whatever the fuck you want.”    
  
“Fine.”    
  
“But don’t complain when you finally run out of room on your walls,” Jean teased, trying to get Eren to be less tense.   
  
Eren rolled his eyes with a small smile, “I still have some room in the one corner.”    
  
‘Could you imagine if Rivaille saw your bedroom,” Jean continued his teasing, “He’d run away screaming.”    
  
“Oh god,” Eren chuckled and shook his head. “He really would, wouldn’t he?”    
  
“In a heartbeat,” Jean nodded and finally took a bite of his eggs.    
  
Eren tapped his fingertip to his chin, “Do you think it would be the fanart or the figures that scare him away first?”    
  
Jean paused, thinking about Eren’s bedroom. “Probably the body pillow,” he answered with a laugh.    
  
Eren snorted, the teen covering his face to hide his giggles.    
  
“Can I get you two anything else?” Their waitress appeared at their table, holding the bill in her hand. She glared down at them, her eyes telling them she was more than ready for them to get the fuck out of her restaurant. The boys shook their heads, unable to speak between laughing and their mouths full of food. Eren swore they did that shit on purpose, asking questions when they couldn’t speak.. The bill was left on their table to pay, the boys choosing to finish their meals before they paid at the front register.    
  
Once they finished they slid out of their seats, their stomachs stuffed and minds jittery from the amount of coffee they inhaled.    
  
Eren was reaching for his bag of merch when Jean took the bill from the table. “I got this,” he said with a wink. “A thanks for taking me to the concert.”    
  
Jean walked off, leaving Eren at the booth to put his jacket back on before leaving the restaurant. Just as he was about to leave the table, the teen pausing when he noticed a black wallet laying on the floor.    
  
“Oh shit,” Eren mumbled and grabbed it from the floor, opening the wallet and hoping there would be an ID inside. The teen had lost his wallet once a few years ago, all of the cash lost along with his debit card; which was thankfully frozen when the person who found it tried to buy a new computer at Target. As if he would have that much money in his account anyway.    
  
Eren sighed in relief, he was in luck. After digging through the contents he finally found what he was looking for. Tucked in the very back of the wallet was a California driver's license.   
  
Eren would make sure that ‘Levi Ackerman’ got his wallet back. Cash and credit cards included.    
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV from the diner.

Even tea from a shitty generic teabag was better than no tea at all. At least, that's what Levi told himself as he stared down into the hole of a heavily used coffee cup that was stained over years of abuse. He could only imagine the amount of other people that had their lips placed along the edge of the mug, and as he took his first sip he hoped to fuck that it was cleaned properly.

 "Tch," he put the mug down in disgust. Years of imported handpicked emperor grade tea leaves made him spoiled. At least the water was hot.

 Only an hour ago Levi finished yet another performance, and tomorrow morning he would be flying out of the city to go directly into another one. It was hell. But it was a hell that paid very well and gave him the comfortable life he always dreamed of. Plus, it gave him an opportunity to put his thoughts into words and then into song. He loved his own world of hell, his world of constant work and demand.

 But it was a little regrettable when his tea tasted like nothing more than hot tea juice. He knew he should have hidden his tea leaves better in his suitcase. How was he supposed to know that Hanji would try to smoke it? Honestly she was lucky the shit didn't put her in the hospital for the night.

 So, there he sat. Nursing a headache from the bright lights that poured down onto him for two hours, the screaming fans that begged him for just one more encore, and the music blasting into his ears; making him hear a ringing even when he wore ear buds the entire time.

 The little diner wasn't horrible, it was charming in his own way, but he would have preferred an actual tea shop. He figures he'd take what he can get at two o'clock in the morning. It wasn't too busy, but he didn't miss his fans that were sitting at some of the other booths. He kept his eyes on his mug, doing his best not to bring any attention to himself.

 Not like they would actually know he was Rivaille without the wrapping around his forehead and over his eyes. At first he thought that idea was stupid, but Hanji insisting they do the wrapping, said that it would pay off in the long run. And she couldn’t have been more correct. Levi loved that he could walk down the street without being noticed, that he didn’t have cameras flashing in his face every time he walked into a Starbucks for a quick matcha latte.  
  
It also helped that he was shy as fuck.  
  
In interviews he almost never spoke, the wrapping around his face was extra tight then, and his makeup artist always covered him in even more white to keep his blush from showing through. Hanji was their main talking point, the women answering everything with ease, like she was born for it. No part of Levi liked the attention, he just wished he could be himself.  
  
No one would want to hear about how the lead singer of No Name spent his spare time watching anime and playing video games, that he had a thing for going to the opera, and that he wore glasses while he read cheesy gay romances on his private jet. Even now his glasses were sitting on the tip of his nose, the singer scrolling through his phone while he shopped on Amazon. If he ordered the next Honto Yajuu yaoi he could have it overnighted to his hotel. Levi paid for the additional shipping and smiled to himself, he might not have his tea, since that usually took weeks to go through customs,  but at least he could relax with _something_ before the next show.  
  
Levi stirred his spoon into the mug, making the brew swirl from having settled to the bottom of the cup.  
  
“That was like, the best show they’ve ever had.”  
  
Levi smiled into his mug after hearing the words from another table, even after all these years it still felt amazing to get compliments on his work. He always doubted himself, never thought he gave his fans what they deserved. Those words washed over him, filling him with a warmth he craved.  
  
“This was the first one you’ve been to,” another voice protested. “You have nothing to compare it to.”  
  
“Definitely the best.”  
  
The singer hummed to himself as he sipped his tea, this would never grow old. He chanced looking up to the other table, two boys that sat in front of him, their booths connected by the seats merged together in the back. He saw the back of one of them, a two tone colored hairstyle with an awkward undercut. He was sitting still, sipping on coffee, and didn’t seem to be eating.  
  
The other, however, was shoveling his food into his face like it was his last meal. Levi snorted, that was actually fucking adorable. The singer didn’t want to know what combination of different items were being sucked in like a vacuum, but the eagerness he ate with was almost endearing. A mop of brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, some pieces coming forward to lay across his forehead; waiting to be brushed away. Levi’s fingers twitched, the urge to touch a complete stranger was overwhelming.  
  
‘Fuck,’ Levi thought to himself, shaking his head. He was cute, but nothing could ever happen.  
  
Levi looked away, urging himself not to get caught up in the stunning ocean eyes across from him. It wouldn’t do any good to crush on a straight fan. With a sigh he brought his mug back up to his lips, sipping the hot water and calming himself.  
  
“You’ve just saying that because you want Rivaille’s dick,”  
  
Levi sputtered, his scorching tea going down the wrong pipe and coming right back up. He coughed, almost wishing Hanji was there to slam her palm against his back. His eyes were wide as he looked back to the table, those blue green eyes glaring across the table at the two toned friend.  
  
Grabbing napkins at the end of the table Levi cleaned himself up. He clicked his tongue at the liquid that had gotten on his lips and partly onto the table. Fucking disgusting.

  
The two continued talking, Levi not hearing a single word as his mind started racing. Was it a joke between two guys? Just calling the other one gay to try and be funny? Or was it more serious than that? Fuck, he wished he could stop himself from over thinking it. To just ignore it and not let him get his hopes up for no reason.  
  
And it’s not like he could go for it. He could never ever go for it. It was too dangerous to have a relationship, it always would be.  
  
“Do you want another cup?” His waitress came over, her eyebrows pointing down at the mess Levi had made over the table. Levi felt his cheeks heat up, she probably saw him choke and make a complete fool of himself. He nodded, not bothering with words when he was already so worked up.  
  
Levi had seen hundreds of videos and thousands of comments all saying the same thing. How they wanted to marry him, suck his dick, have his children, and every dirty thing imaginable. But he’d never heard it in person, and he never expected to hear it from someone so handsome.  
  
Another cup was dropped off at his table, a new teabag still wrapped in paper sitting on the plate beside the mug. Levi nodded a thanks before ripping into the new packet. He wasn’t even sure he’d drink this one, didn’t want to risk fucking his up throat from choking over comments that probably didn’t mean anything.  
  
“I can buy whatever the fuck I want! Rivaille is the most precious person in the world to me!” Levi froze, not even dropping the tea into the steaming cup. “He’s strong but passionate and caring! He’s fucking gorgeous and I’m completely bewitched by him!” Everything inside Levi was trying to stop him from dropping his jaw, but he failed horribly.  
  
What a declaration.  
  
Levi ran his hand down his face, willing the growing blush to go away.  
  
The other male dropped his head, hissing something Levi couldn’t catch. He glanced around the diner, a few pairs of eyes trained on that table because of the shouting. Levi turned his head from all of them, facing out the window and refusing to give anyone an idea of who he really was.  
  
“Fuck you,” The man growled. “Rivaille and his music helped me through a lot of shit over the years, and I’ll never forget that.”  
  
And that was all Levi needed to hear. He fished into his wallet, pulling out more money than was needed for just two cups of tea. Part of him doubted the current guests would tip very well, considering they were young and just at his concert,  filling his pockets with more money than he ever knew what to do with.  
  
It was one thing to start crushing on a stranger, someone that Levi could already tell was so ‘passionate and caring,’ just as he said Levi was. Someone that he could really see himself getting along with. As friends.. Or something more. But it was another thing to listen in on this conversation. He knew that his music has helped thousands of people, that everyone had their own shit to go though. But Levi didn’t feel comfortable listening in anymore.  
  
And with what he was about to do.., he knew it would be better to learn more about his fan in a different way.  
  
_Not_ by eavesdropping.  
  
So, with that thought, Levi stood and dropped his wallet to the floor before walking out of the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren texts Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Show Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsIIeWHcpwM)

Eren pressed his lips together as he looked over the owners photo, it was hard to find an ID that had an actual good photo on it but Levi fucking nailed it. He was glaring at the camera, he looked like he was about to start shouting at the person taking the photo. But he was so handsome at the same time.  
  
Eren flipped through the other cards a little slower this time, looking for something he could use to contact Levi. Otherwise he would just mail the entire wallet to the address listed on the card. 

However. 

If he was anything like Eren then that meant he never updated his ID from his last move. ( _And_ the move before that if he was being perfectly honest.) 

"There's gotta be something in here," he mumbled to himself as he pulled out a small wad of business cards. Most of them belonged to different music shops, some names were marked as producers too. If Eren wasn't already developing a crush on this guy then this would certainly do the trick. Obviously he was a No Name fan, considering where Eren found the wallet, plus all the business cards pointed towards musician. And Eren was a sucker for anyone who played an instrument. 

Second to the last card Eren found what he was looking for. Eren grinned at Levi's apparent business card. 

_Levi Ackerman_

_Professional Asshole_

_Don't text or call me_

  
And below the welcoming card was a number, nine digits available for Eren to dial. 

Eren shoved the wallet into his pocket, opting to text Levi once he got home.   
  


\---------------- 

  
Levi sat on the edge of his sink, the singer leaning his back against the mirror behind him while he waited for the tub to fill with hot water. He fiddled with a bright pink bath bomb, debating with himself at which point he should throw it into the water. He sighed and tossed it in early, deciding to entertain himself with the colorful display. Levi shook his head, his thoughts running all over the place that night. Pink fizzies be damned, it wasn’t enough to distract him.  
  
Firstly, he was kicking himself for leaving his wallet behind like that. There was no guarantee that the handsome fan would find it, let alone return it. One of the other guests could have swiped it up, pocketed the bills, and stolen the credit cards. Not like he couldn’t deal with the consequences of that, but it would be an unnecessary pain in the ass just because he was foolish for one minute.  
  
Second, he thought about how hilarious it would be if he got caught using bath bombs. The press would have a field day.  
  
Levi briefly pondered releasing his own bath bomb, something that would turn the water black and smelled like tea. He reached for his cellphone, ready to text the idea to Hanji, when he noticed a text notification.  
  
**  
****Today 2:37 AM** **  
****Unknown Number:**  
                          Hey, is this Levi?  
                          I found your wallet.  
                          Fuck, I just looked at the time…  
                          Are you sleeping?  
  
  
Levi hopped off the sink, the singer kicked the water to turn off before sitting on the edge of the tub. He closed his eyes for a second, breathing deeply while he tried to think of a reply. Obviously he needed his wallet back, but how could he go about seeing who found it?  
  
__  
**_Today 2:43 AM_** ** _  
_****_Levi:_**  
                        Oh shit, I’ve been looking all over for it.  
                        Could you tell me where you found it?  
  
  
The reply was instant.  
  
  
**Today 2:44 AM** **  
****Unknown Number:**  
                        At the diner!  
                        You’re lucky I found it! My buddy wanted to take all the cash out LOL  
                        But uhhh.. Don’t worry it’s all there!!!!  
  
**_Today 2:44 AM_** ** _  
_****_Levi:_**  
                        Thanks  
  
  
  
Levi chewed his lip, unsure of what else he should say, deciding to let the other try and move things forward. He thought he wouldn’t be this shy over text, but his nearly empty contact list would prove him how wrong he was. Why did he think this would be a good idea again?  
  
  
**Today 2:45 AM** **  
****Unknown Number:**  
                        I’m sorry to do this…  
                        But I’m going to need for you to prove you’re Levi...  
                        Before I meet up with you or anything.    
  
**_Today 2:46 AM_** ** _  
_****_Levi:_**  
                        No problem.  
                        Give me a sec.  
  
  
Levi opened up his front facing camera, the singer taking a few shots at an angle before deciding on one. He was shirtless, but the photo only showed him from the shoulders up, just a peak of his collarbone showing. Behind him were the bathroom shower tiles, along with the smallest glimpse of his hot pink water waiting for him to climb into. He sighed and sent the photo, it was the most revealing thing he’d ever sent to another person and he hoped to fuck that the fan with the ocean eyes was the one that grabbed his wallet.  
  
  
**_Today: 2:48 AM_** ** _  
_****_Levi:_**  
                        There.  
                        Good enough?  
  
  
**Today: 2:53 AM** **  
****Unknown Number:**  
                        Fuck.  
                        You’re even hotter than your ID.  
                         
  
Levi flushed at the message, the singer nearly dropping his phone from embarrassment. Even if this wasn’t his new crush that was the most blunt compliment he’d ever received. Besides over hearing how someone wanted his dick.  
  
  
**Today: 2:54 AM** **  
****Unknown Number:**  
                          Sorry!  
                          Omg I can’t believe I actually just sent that!!!!!  
                          I’ve been told I have no filter but fuck omg I’m sorry  
  
**_Today: 2:55 AM_** ** _  
_****_Levi:_**  
                        It’s fine…  
  
  
Levi paused, his thumbs hovering over the keys, thinking before typing his next message.  
  
  
**_Today: 2:56 AM_** ** _  
_****_Lev_** i:  
                        I’m going to need a pic of you with my ID.  
                        Make sure you’re not some kind of stalker trying to get pics of me at almost  
                        3 in the fucking morning.   
  
T **oday: 2:56 AM** **  
****Unknown Number:**  
                        Do you get a lot of stalkers, Levi?  
                        If you wanted a pic you could have just asked without making an excuse  
                        ;)  
  
  
Levi snorted. Fuck yes he had stalkers. Luckily none of them were good enough to find his real identity.  
  
  
**_Today: 2:57 AM_** ** _  
_****_Levi:_**  
                        I’m going to need your name too.   
  
  
Just a few minutes past 3 in the morning and Levi got the exact text he was hoping for. It was the dorky brunette from the diner, smiling into the camera, unfortunately with his shirt still on. The camera didn’t do him justice. Levi could tell he was tired, clearly not used to staying up so late judging by the small bags hanging under his eyes. But fuck he was cute, Levi wanted to kiss that smile right off his lips. The singer smiled and finally climbed into the water, bringing his phone with him but careful not to drop it into the water.  
  
  
**Today: 3:06 AM** **  
****Unknown Number:**  
                        Here you go.  
                        And my name is Eren.  
                        BTW  
                        Are you really taking a bath this late? LOL  
  
  
Levi placed the phone outside of the tub, the singer sinking deeper into the water. He held his nose under the eye level of pink, blowing bubbles while he thought of how to reply.  With a sudden sense of courage, Levi grabbed his phone with dripping hands. (Thank goodness for waterproof phones these days.)  
  
  
**_Today: 3:11 AM_** ** _  
_****_Levi:_**  
                        Yeah.  
                        Wanna join me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: We won't get to anything sexy for a while


	4. Chapter 4

The drool all over Eren's pillow made for an unwelcoming awakening the next morning. With his phone tucked under his face, it fell victim to the puddle of slobber he made overnight. With a low groan, Eren rolled over, taking his phone and wiping it over his boxers before checking for any text messages. 

 

**_Today: 3:11 AM_ ** ****_  
_ **_Hot ID guy:_ **  
                        Yeah.  
                        Wanna join me?

 

Eren sat straight up, his eyes bulging at the text he'd received over seven hours ago. He rubbed his eyes, thinking maybe he misread, or maybe that he was still sleeping. 

But it was real, and Eren curses himself for falling asleep waiting for a reply from Levi. 

 

**Today: 10:23 AM**

**Eren:**

                           I'm sorry.. I feel asleep   
                           You up for another bath? ;) 

 

Eren frowned at the reply he received shortly after. He was seriously considering kicking himself, or at least forcing himself to clean the entire apartment as punishment. 

 

**_Today: 10:28 AM_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hot ID guy:_ **

                          Unfortunately I just got onto a plane.   
                          Luckily for my dumbass I didn't leave my passport at the diner too.

 

Eren wouldn't let a silly plane stop him. 

 

**Today: 10:29 AM**

**Eren:**

                            You could always work something out in the bathroom ;) 

 

**_Today: 10:29 AM_ **

**_Hot ID guy:_ **

         Oh tempting.  
                            There's nothing hotter than a dude jerking off ALONE in a plane restroom. 

 

**Today: 10:30 AM**

**Eren:**

                            If it was you then yeah, it would be crazy hot.  
                            You should do it.  
                            N send pics  
                            As a reward for me finding your wallet. 

 

**_Today: 10:31 AM_ **

**_Hot ID guy:_ **

                            Well aren't you forward? 

 

Eren frowned at his phone, he wasn't the one sending shirtless pics and random offers of bathing together! 

 

**Today: 10:32 AM**

**Eren:**

                            You're the one that invited me to jump into your bath last night! 

 

**_Today: 10:32 AM_ **

**_Hot ID guy:_ **

                             I was kidding.

 

That was a punch to the gut. Of course Levi wouldn't actually be interested, why would he be? He was so far out of Eren's league, the most he'd ever get is the one photo proving his identity that he could swoon over for months until he finally gave up.

 

**_Today: 10:33 AM_ **

**_Hot ID guy:_ **

                             You should buy a guy dinner first before trying to join him in the shower. 

 

Eren released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Way to flip back and forth with this emotions! So, he did stand a chance then.. right? 

 

**Today: 10:34 AM**

**Eren:**

                             When will you be back in town? 

 

He hoped that didn't sound as desperate as it did over text.

 

**_Today: 10:34 AM_ **

**_Hot ID guy:_ **

                             Not for a while..   
                             I was only out there for work.

 

**Today: 10:35 AM**

**Eren:**

                             :(   
                             Too bad you didn't drop your wallet sooner lol   
                             What were you doing in town??  
                             ... Andddd can you make an excuse to come back?? ;) 

 

Eren thought of what Levi could be doing in his town (actually a fucking village), there wasn't a whole fucking lot. The only thing he could think of was the nonstop road work that was finally finished after four fucking years straight. When he didn't get a reply right away he sent another text. 

 

**Today: 10:42 AM**

**Eren:**

                            I bet you were one of those hot guys working with the road construction.. ;)

 

**_Today: 10:54 AM_ **

**_Hot ID Guy:_ **

                            Haha no. I'd burn alive if I was in the sun all day. 

  
Eren snickered at the text, Levi was pretty pale in the picture he sent last night, but that didn't mean he wasn't fucking gorgeous. He continued to think of other ideas, other jobs that Levi could have possibly done (maybe a personal stripper!?), when the man sent another text. 

 

**_Today: 10:58 AM_ **

**_Hot ID guy:_ **

                             I tour with No Name.

  
Eren placed his phone down on his nightstand, the teen finally pulling himself out of bed. Clearly he needed coffee, because there was no way he actually just read the text he read. 

Levi worked with No Name? There wasn't a fucking chance that was what it said. 

He stood in his tiny kitchen and watched as his coffee brewed. The machine wasn't fancy, just something cheap that made coffee weaker than a sick hamster. 

It was his second year out of high school, summer was coming to an end, which meant he would be getting more hours at the coffee shop when his coworkers went back to college. Maybe he would just mooch off his boss for a free cup instead of drinking cheap piss at home.   

Wielding his fresh coffee as a weapon to the misread text, Eren went back to his bedroom to reread what Levi sent him. 

 

**_Today: 10:58 AM_ **

**_Hot ID guy:_ **

                             I tour with No Name.

 

And somehow..  it was exactly the same. 

Eren nearly spilled his coffee as he slammed the mug onto his nightstand. He gripped his phone tightly, his thumbs sliding over the screen with a speed he never used before. 

 

**Today: 11:07 AM**

**Eren:**

                             I'm sorry what!?  
                             I had to get ciffee becahse i cknfived myslef tnag whay you seeny was an accienent   
                             No name?!  
                             You your with no name!m   
                             THEURE MY FAVORTE BAND

 

**_Today: 11:08 AM_ **

**_Hot ID guy:_ **

                            Aw did you forget how to use your words?  
                            It’s not a big deal, it’s just a band. 

  
  
**Today: 11:09 AM**

**Eren:**

                             Not a big deal?! 

  
  
Eren, still in his half a sleep state, thought it would be a smart idea to record a video of his bedroom to prove how big of a deal this really was. He spun in a quick circle, showing off the posters on his walls, his bookcase filled with CDs and vinyls of the bands music. Eren didn’t think twice before sending it.

**_Today: 11:11 AM_ **

**_Hot ID guy:_** **  
****  
**                             Wow.  
                            So, Rivaille huh?  
                            You even have the body pillow.  
                            Cute.

  
Eren gasped and went back to the video, groaning when he saw the little clip managed to show the Rivaille body pillow that he owned for years. How embarrassing.  
  
  
**Today: 11:11 AM**

**Eren:**  
                            I didn’t mean to show that1!!!!  
                            N It’s not cute!  
  
  
**_Today: 11:12 AM_ **

**_Hot ID guy:_** **  
** You’re right.  
                              It’s very manly to sleep with a body pillow.  
  
**Today: 11:13 AM**

**Eren:** ****  
:(  
                            Rude.  
  
  
****_Today: 11:15 AM_

**_Hot ID guy:_** **  
**                             Sorry, you’re fun to tease.  
                            I’ll make it up to you. 

 

**Today: 11:15 AM**

**Eren:**

                            More bathroom pics? :D

 

**_Today: 11:16 AM_ **

**_Hot ID guy:_ **

                             We'll see.   
                             But not on the plane.  
                             That's disgusting. 

  
Eren flopped back down onto his bed, laying on his stomach and reaching for his coffee to take a quick sip before replying to Levi. He couldn't believe he actually knew someone that worked for No Name! He thought it was cool enough when someone worked at the record store and sold No Name merchandise, but this was entirely different! Levi _toured_ with No Name! That probably meant he talked to the members a few times! 

 

**Today: 11:18 AM**

**Eren:**

                            So how do you like working with the band??   
                            And do you like what you do?? 

 

**_Today: 11:19 AM_ **

**_Hot ID guy:_ **

                            It's nice. Very laid-back. I love my job… I work with the sound system (microphones, instruments, and shit.)   
                            I have to admit.. I'm shocked you didn't ask if I could get you an autograph. 

                             

 Eren frowned at the text, of course he wouldn't just ask for an autograph! That's so rude! It must have happened to Levi a lot for him to even say that. 

   
  
**Today: 11:21 AM**

**Eren:**

                            Of course not! We just met!   
                            Plus I already have Rivaille's autograph so ha! 

 

The autograph he bought last night and already had framed and hanging on his bedroom wall (where he could actually find space for it.) 

 

**_Today: 11:22 AM_ **

**_Hot ID guy:_ **

                             A body pillow and an autograph?   
                             Am I going to have to fight Rivaille for you? 

                           

 His cheeks tinted at the text. So, Levi was interested. Definitely interested.. especially considering he would fight Rivaille of all people! 

 

**Today: 11:23 AM**

**Eren:**

                            No! No fighting necessary! XD   
                            I don't even know what Rivaille looks like… and I already got a shirtless pic from you ;)   
                            You're super fucking hot.  
                            In case you didn't know that.   
                            Plus, I don't think fucking Rivaille would go after someone like me lolol 

 

**_Today: 11:24 AM_ **

**_Hot ID guy:_ **

                            Ha. Thanks.   
                            You might be surprised what kind of man Rivaille is into.  
                            Pretty sure he'd go for you. 

 

His coffee mug was part way to his lips, hanging there; but not yet making the final tip to give Eren his much needed caffeine. 

There were a few things he needed to process here. 

Rivaille was gay, or _at least_ bi. 

 In all the years he's followed the band, Eren has never seen the leader singer show any interest in anyone. There were speculations that he wasn't interested in any gender (that and _"proof"_ he was a vampire.)    

He would be into Eren? Rivaille? Rivaille, the lead singer of No Name, would be interested in Eren!? Not a chance. Levi was pulling his leg for sure. But if he wasn't… 

No. _Nope._

This wasn't happening. 

Eren wouldn't let this happen. 

There is no reason for him to get excited over the idea of dating Rivaille, it would never work out. And he just met Levi, even if he did stand a chance with Rivaille; he wasn’t interested. Levi was interesting, handsome, and so far they seemed to be hitting it off. He’d much rather spend his time getting to know Hot ID Guy rather than thinking about Rivaille. Even though Eren was a mega fan, that didn’t mean he couldn’t date someone. And if Levi was willing to accept his obsession (which he hoped he was since he thought his body pillow was ‘cute,’) then this was something worth pursuing.  
  
Any relationship with Rivaille would have to be a secret. The lead singer of one of the most popular bands in the world couldn’t exactly step into the spotlight and announce his new relationship with another man. And even if he could, even if Rivaille shouted that he was in love with Eren from the rooftops of the highest buildings in the world, and that somehow his voice was heard by every single person on earth..  
  
Eren wouldn’t want to date a celebrity.  
  
Which is exactly what he texted to Levi.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Today: 11:32 AM  
_** **_!Eren:_ **

                           Ehhhhh I wouldn't be interested  
                           Wouldn't want to date a celebrity  
  
The text stared up at Levi from his lap, taunting him to reply to the other male, to tell him who he was and beg for Eren to give him a chance. He couldn't stop thinking about those vibrant ocean colored eyes, how he spoke with so much passion for Levi's band, how he seemed to push for what he wanted no matter what got in the way. 

And how he ate like a fucking animal. 

It was adorable. Eren was adorable. 

Levi swore his heart stopped beating for a few seconds when Eren showed off his No Name room. The young man was obsessed, any if it had been anyone else Levi would have been cringing, but it was different with Eren. He was sweet, not fucking insane (at least it didn’t seem like it.) It wouldn’t take much more for Eren to have the singer wrapped around his finger. Levi sighed and put his phone to sleep, the singer deciding to try and get some rest instead of worrying over some boy. He laid back into his chair, snuggling into his fluffy pillows, and let his eyes close. Maybe if he just let himself think about it, play out the different scenarios out in his head, he could come up with the best way to approach this. That or fucking terrify himself and boarder on the edge of getting a panic attack over fear of the denial Eren could shoot his way.  
  
He sighed again, even louder this time. He just needed to relax, try to push it from him mind. Just ten minutes, that’s all he needed. 

That didn't last long. 

"What's with the sigh?" Mike, No Name's drummer asked from further down the plane. "I can smell your anxiety all the way from over here." 

Levi kicked his boot out, not aiming for anything in particular - just kicking air, and huffed, "Shut the fuck up." 

"Oooo," Hanji cooed from behind him, the guitarist to their band dropped the book she was reading to join in on the conversation. "That was a pretty big huff!" She stood and made her way over to Levi, the man let out a groan as she got closer. "What's wrong, shorty?"

After being friends for over twenty years you'd think that Hanji would drop the ridiculous nickname she picked for Levi in the 1st grade, but apparently not. 

"Nothing," Levi crossed his arms over his chest and avoided his band mates eyes. 

Mike tilted his head towards Hanji and Levi, gesturing to both of them and Levi's phone that was currently hiding beside Levi’s thigh, "He was texting earlier." Before Hanji could say 'so what?' Mike continued with a smirk, "and smiling." 

The air was knocked out of Levi as Hanji leapt on top of him, grabbing for his phone, not giving him a single chance to stop her from reading through his messages. He clicked his tongue as she read through everything. 

Levi wasn't upset about it, this was how Hanji was, and he would never be able to hide anything from her. He was just happy he got to enjoy Eren for as long as he did before Hanji butt her fat head in. Maybe she would talk some sense into him. 

"You put an exclamation mark in front of his name? Why?" Was the first thing Hanji asked. _Embarrassing_. He did that last night after Eren didn’t reply. He pulled himself out of the tub, smelling like roses and frustrated horniness, then changed Eren’s name as he got dressed in pajamas. He had considered deleting their messages from how much he cringed at his last message.. And well the exclamation mark.. well...

Levi shrugged, heat crawling to his cheeks, and refused to give an actual answer. Mike was nice enough to say it for him. 

Mike snorted, "Erwin does that so I'm the very first person in his contact list." 

Hanji grinned, her eyes shining behind her thick glasses, "God, Levi. You're such a sap." 

He said nothing, the singer continuing to pout and wishing this would end already.  
  
“He doesn’t know who you are,” Hanji stated and tossed the phone back to Levi, hitting him in the chest with the surprisingly heavy device. (It didn’t help that he had a custom case with pictures of tea cups and a pop socket on the back - also in the shape of a tea cup.) “And now you’re freaking out because he doesn’t want to date a celebrity.”  
  
“Yes,” Levi sighed. “So.. I should stop texting him, right?”  
  
Hanji said ‘no’ at the same time Mike said ‘yes.’  
  
“You can’t start a relationship on lies-,” Mike started, only to be cut off by Hanji, the woman waving her hands like a fucking umpire.  
  
“Sure you can!” She hollered loud enough to make both men jump. “This is Levi we’re talking about here, if he doesn’t try now he’s going to die a virgin.”  
  
“I’m fucking twenty nine, Hanji. I’m not a fucking virgin.”  
  
Mike and Hanji shared a look, 100% judgemental and 100%  not believing him.  
  
Levi threw his pillows at both of them.  
  
“Just keep texting him,” Hanji adjusted her glasses after being hit in the face with Levi’s favorite red pillow, which she already handed back to the temperamental singer. “Eventually, if things go well, you can tell him the truth.”  
  
“But he doesn’t _want_ to date a celebrity,” Levi groaned, Hanji was missing the point completely.. Even if Levi did eventually tell Eren the truth, he didn’t want to date Rivaille, which meant he didn’t want to date Levi!  
  
Hanji laughed and threw herself down next to Levi, grabbing his phone once again and going to the video Eren sent. “Look at his room, my sweet baby,” She said quietly and paused the short clip at just the perfect time. “Look with your eyes.”  
  
“How the fuck else am I supposed to look?” Levi glared at Hanji before lowering his face to the large cell phone screen. “Yeah, he has a Rivaille pillow, I know.”  
  
“No, silly,” Hanji giggled and pointed one finger to the corner of the screen.  
  
Levi brough the phone closer to his face trying to see.. - _OH_ .  
  
A small bottle of lubricant was sitting on his nightstand, along with a few different polaroids of Rivaille that had been taken over the years. They were all semi exposing, the kind of thing you would tuck under your pillow if you still lived with your parents.  
  
“You don’t just randomly keep pictures of your favorite singer next to your lube,” Hanji shrugged. She had a point. Eren was attracted to Rivaille, which technically meant he was just as attracted to Levi. The fan just didn’t know that yet. Fuck it.  
  
“Okay fine,” Levi shoved Hanji away, trying to get his space back. “I’ll keep texting him.”  
  
She gave him two dorky thumbs up before going back over to her own seat.  
  
  
**Today: 11:54 AM  
** **Levi:  
**                           Then I guess I won’t have any competition.    
  
  
_**Today: 11:55 AM**  
_ **** _!Eren:_

                            God no.  
                            I might have to hold your wallet hostage if you try to get away now.   
  
Levi smiled at the text. He was totally fucking smitten.  


End file.
